Transformers Prime: The World before Snow White
by starscreamxmegs
Summary: This is the Prequel to New Beginnings. This is what the world was before the coming of Snow White, under the reign of Lord Shirou, her father. This is an epic tale of how he met her mother, the dangers, and life in Konoha with him as the Heir to the Nareriko clan. This will interloop and eventually forge together. WARNING: DARK THEMES, CURSING, AND SOME OTHER DISTURBING. great stry


**Hello again everyone! I've been severely depressed about my account on Deviantart, and everywhere I look, I no longer see the beautiful world we live in to be the polychromatic sphere of color, but of black and white. I haven't been eating much lately, as well muting my voice. I see no longer the point of my laughter at things that used to please me.  
**

**Several times already I have tried to commit suicide, and every attempt foiled by my parents and family members. I feel so depressed...  
**

**I was sulking in my room until a bleak ray of inspiration dashed my mind, and this was belched from it. This is supposed to be the prequel to my fanfic Transformers Prime: New Beginnings, of the life of Lord Shirou and his bonded, Kirehana.**

**WARNING: THERE IS SWEARING AND DARK THEMES IN HERE, WITH A LITTLE HOMOSEXUALITY. LETTING YOU PEOPLE KNOW SO NO FLAMES!  
**

** Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction that combines many universes into one. I don't own TFP, TF, Naruto, SA, Keroro Gunso, Sengoku Basara, Inuyasha, Kuroshitsuji, Legend of Zelda, Fruits Basket, Avatar: Last Airbender; Legend of Korra, Avatar (Blue People), Munto, Bleach, Pokemon... and some other stuff in the chapters. I don't own anything, I'm not that rich.  
**

**READ: THIS HATORI IN HERE IS THE ONE FROM FRUITS BASKET. Yes, he was Lord Shirou's lover before he met Kirehana and he'll be the clan healer, like in the series for the Sohma family.**

**REMINDER WARNING: THERE IS SWEARING AND DARK THEMES IN HERE, WITH A LITTLE HOMOSEXUALITY.  
**

**Alright then, this my new story I'm working on. I will not discontinue New Beginnings, I will work on both simultaneously. Go ahead and read now.**

* * *

**Transformers: Prime **

**The** **World before _Snow White_**

"Out of the question."

A deep, ominous growl reverberated, causing the dimmed oriental chamber to shake, no, the entire manor to quake in the unadulterated fury that was bubbling forth ever more rapidly met with the same resistance.

"**You WILL comply,**" The voice ground out in finality.

"I refuse."

That was it. The final straw, drawn from its depths, deflagrated to a raging inferno consuming the tranquility of the moment. **"YOU ARE BEING SELFISH AND CHILDISH! YOU WILL BOND WILL YUE AND THAT IS FINAL!"** The roar quaked the entire manor, the ocean nearby stirring and tumultuously crashing against the seaside bluffs. Their rage could be heard even here in the Hidden Forest of Leaves, only adding to the flaming anger behind the tremors.

Slowly and deftly on the unsteady ground, one figure stood in defiant courage. "I refuse to have anything to anything to do with that _**vain, dull, conniving, fallacious, treasonous, malevolent, backstabbing, grotesque, unrefined, bitch of a slut cheap whore**_. There is _**nothing**_ you can say or do that will alter my mind about my decision." Bowing, the slender figure was given away in the radiant luminescence.

_Muscular build,_ _yet lithe figure, flowing locks of cascading frozen waterfalls that seemed unending, white terrain to cover its shell. _Eerie honeydrops of glimmers tinted in the blackness, but shown a small hope of light the way into a dark emptiness of the now silent room.

"**YOU DARE DISOBEY!" **Another growl pierced the atmosphere, meteors threatening to burn away the shadows in the chamber and the entire province. Yet, it was empty. An empty threat, to an ansent victim, to a desolate room.

Prince left already.

In another part of the mansion, a pleasant breeze wafted through and caressed a hanging chime. The fragile _ting-ting _resounded in the open-air hallway off the aged, yet strong wood. The only other crusader against the deathly silence was the ever-continuously flowing of a considerable towering waterfall crashing down to a comfortable heated lake below, all apart the Nareriko manor.

While the rest of the clan and world slept, only one soul was awake and clearly enjoying having the hot spring all to himself. "Aaaahh~" A soft, content moan swam in the rising steam. "Nothing's better than being in the hot springs when the moon is full and all the stars are out…~"

Hatori himself didn't appreciate when others were in the spring. The way the guys would splash the water so violently, fight each other, and make noise irritated him to no end. The hot springs to him were a place of healing, inner peace, and becoming even closer to nature. A spiritual place for quiet… to thank Arceus for this wonderful place. "Nothing's better than-

"-Getting fucked viciously 3 rounds a night?" A cold voice purred, interrupting his moment. Hatori knew this voice by spark, the cold breath dancing across his neck, hairs standing atop their platfotms. He quickly whirled around in the lit pool, to be directly met with the orbs of a feral untamable beast. Consumed upon contact, they entranced him as well frightened him… _They always have_…

"P-Prince Shirou!" Hatori stuttered fearfully, falling backwards accidently into the large body.

The said God-Demon raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused also adding, not particularly happy about this inferior demon expressed so openly. Only to be picked up by his sharp ears. "So, Hatori…" He mused with pseudo-interest, stepping down the steps into the lake, extremely slowly, cornering the unfortunate prey. **"This hot spring, it captivates your **_**meager**_** affections?"** He spat venomously, gaining closer to the terrified, pathetically crawling backwards until his forcefully backed into the looming wall that separated the Males' hot spring from the Females'.

The wall could never be moved, and he began to fear for his core, spark pumping excitedly as the superior and _stronger_ God-demon drew closer. Hatori felt his core temperature skyrocket and he realized his face became the same hue of the staring _youkai_'s altered crimsoned eyes, Shirou-sama touching nose-to-nose with the panicking lesser individual. Hatori whimpered wantonly and shut his eyes, legs subconsciously spreading wide for him. The towel that was wrapped around him threatened to come undone due to the wide berth stretched across.

If you even dared to think the demon heir of the Nareriko clan was stupid, you were a dead man. He was exceptionally observant, his eyes piercing and probing like a Luxray. He chuckled darkly. The albino youkai ghosted his fingers across his face, Hatori whimpering loudly in need, yet he knew better than to move. He would die if he touched him._ Shirou would no longer find any more use of his favorite toy._

"You're a whore." He whispered coldly. Suddenly, the soft touches were immediately replaced with pain. Razor-sharp claws dug into his soft cheeks, boring through right into his mouth. Blood trickled obediently down his face, slithering across his neck. The pain was overwhelming, but he never moved. Hatori only took in the undeniable beauty so close to him, so beautiful, so strong, so merciless, so cold…

Hatori knew he was masochist, and he didn't care. This demon… this god… He wanted all of him.

"_Che._ You have not ever gotten mad, not even once." Shirou released him and licked the blood from his sharp claws, never averting his icy gaze from the lustful demon. "You slut, you enjoy every moment of my inflicting pain upon you. _You disgust me_."

Hatori only smiled, his brown eyes long turned to red, nodding. "There will never be a time when I shall stop loving you, my Lord."

This caught him off-guard; Shirou's eyes reverted back to their xanthous state. This was the first time Hatori's ever called him _that_. It wasn't true… Shirou was the heir to the throne, to be the new leader of the clan once he'd bonded and later in time, produce an heir of his own to continue the most purest bloodlines in the Earth. _No, the universe!_ Their line came directly from Arceus himself; when the old leader died they became the new Arceus. The first one being the creator of the universe himself!

Yet, after deflowering and completely violating Hatori, his best** 'friend'**, clan healer in training, kindest God-Demon of the entire clan, he… still didn't possess the means of understanding. Well, God-Demons were never created with emotions; those belonged to the horribly flawed humans that they **HAD** to protect. They were created to be the perfect beings, from God himself. He just didn't understand why Hatori couldn't hate him!

Shirou solemnly walked away from the cornered being, sitting in the steps and holding his beautiful head in those strong hands. Hatori sat right next to him and tried to reassure his friend, companion, 'lover', Prince that he always would, he just couldn't think of anything that would make the troubled demon _see_. He sighed inwardly and turned to gaze upon the perfect black ever-changing screen.

"You are only my pawn, Hatori. A concubine, a slave. _Hate me_, like a normal God-Demon. We only have room in our cores for hatred, anger, blood, and those _useless human fodder_ souls. _HATE ME, _you bitch." Shirou muttered darkly in his arms, not bothering to look up.

Hatori laughed. The achromic male looked up, wide-eyed. _'How can he express amusement when I constantly make_ _his lifecycle hell?'_

"No matter what you do, I'll always love you. It won't ever change, as Arceus and the legendary Pokémon as my witness."

That hit Shirou to the core, it felt brittle. He went feeding only last week, so he knew that it wasn't _time_ for a long while. He stood to his full length. "Father is absolutely livid about what I have done to you and wishes me to bond with Yue," He began emotionlessly, as the leader of the clan should and must act to all His subjects.

As for Hatori, he felt sadness for his Lord. He didn't want to let him go… "I refused him outright."

He immediately rose to his feet. "You do love me?"

Shirou scowled at him, freezing him from the inside out. "No, and I never will, _you slut_. Yue only wants to bond with me so that she becomes second-in-command of the clan. She is treacherous, back-stabbing, malevolent, and grotesque. I want nothing of that piece of common shit."

"oh..."

"Hatori, I have been contemplating this awhile."

The lesser demon gave Shirou his utmost attention. "Hatori, I am to leave Konoha and go to the Outside World to search for a mate."

He nearly choked. "On the Outside is nothing but humans and technology that poisons our earth. There are _**no**_ other God-Demons out there, all living here with the villagers of Konoha. Why leave?"

"My toy can no longer amuse me."

Hatori could feel his legs give out, the carbon fibers that made up his inner structure collapse. Shattering like a starved core and a flickering spark. He thought rain was falling, but his nose told him otherwise. _Tears sting like the angered hive of Vespiquen._ He gave him everything that Hatori was without hesitation, yet he was always dissatisfied.

"I'll always be here for you, my Lord. I'm yours to beat, to violate, and hate. I will never leave you, never forsake, never resent." He smiled hopelessly, staring off into the two shining suns. _My hope, my light, my life, my sun, my sky._

Still indifferent, Shirou lifted his arms slowly and placed them softly at each side of Hatori's bleeding face. Swiftly, he kneeled and pressed his forehead to the other's, uncharacteristically showing Hatori the most intimate action known to God-Demons for genuinely caring for a brother. _I understand you. I see you. I love you._

The lesser's mouth was still gaping open from his aloof superior's sudden kindness, but he knew that Shirou still cared. He would never feel his touch again though, but he was happy that he was being in use while it lasted. _He never did hate me… yokatta._

"**SHIROUUUUUU!" **A deafening roar erupted from the innards of the mansion, jolting every human, demon, and beast for miles awake and in terror. The ground quaked and the waters became troubled. Hatori lost balance and fell backwards, only to be caught at the last minute by the scowling heir, forcefully pulled upwards onto his feet.

"I-I thought you coming out here m-meant you were finished talking with your Father!" Hatori cried.

Another insane smirk streaked its banner across flawless white. "I was, but he was not. I came out here just to see you; does that not please you, whore?" Roars came closer and closer with thundering footsteps rapidly approaching. He brought Hatori close, huskily whispering, "_I shall miss you, my friend._"

"**SHIROU!"**

"Til' the next Horizon." Soft lips ghosted over the other's, and in a blink, he never existed.

Hatori was all alone… his friend was gone, away from him forever. The abused demon thought he was dreaming that this was some farfetched fantasy… The day Shirou kissed him was when all Hell broke loose.

No… this was real. It was his Lord's farewell, his greatest gift being his wildest wish. Hell did not break loose; Giratina did not escape from the Alternate Dimension that Arceus forever sealed him into. One long, thin, pale, fine, pointed feather proved it, another treasure Hatori would forever hold close to his core.

* * *

**So, how'd you guys like it? I will be making this into a series, just like New Beginnings. Read and Review please, the reviews give me motivation to continue on. Please leave one.**


End file.
